


Quiet Hearts

by JasmineDragonFineTeas



Series: Shattered Hearts and Broken Fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, sybling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineDragonFineTeas/pseuds/JasmineDragonFineTeas
Summary: (This story takes place after the events in the Leokumi fanfiction of mine, Stained Wrists.) (If you want to know how the soulmate au works here, read the desc for that story. it is literally like 4 sentences.)Xander has had Ryoma's name on his wrist for two years. He figures that once he leaves to run his business, he can ignore his fate and never see him again.However, Takumi and Leo just had to ruin this, right?





	Quiet Hearts

Xander was always above the silliness and the chaos that came with his family. Especially when he was turning sixteen, and his siblings were, quite literally, locking him inside of his room, making him unable to leave until the time was 7:39 at night. He sat down and sighed, eventually surrendering to their demands and patiently waiting in his room, for the chance of a name to appear on his wrist.

However, he wouldn’t trade his entire family for the world. His father is away for business purposes 10 months of the year, and they were all he had.

Regardless, they were being absolutely unreasonable. They care too much. Even Leo, his uptight, genius, stoic brother, involved himself.

“Xander, you have only one more minute!” His sister, Camilla, told him nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t trapping him inside of his room.

He rolled his eyes, and laid in his bed. He began to think about his family. They had just merged schools with the Hoshidan district, and honestly, this was pretty rough for them. The had met a new family, the Tendos, and there is already a rivalry. You can't blame the families. They are immaculate mirrors of each other. Ryoma, the eldest Hoshidan sibling, is exactly like Xander, but worse. They were both student council presidents, and fortunately, the school decided to let them co-president together. Otherwise, Ryoma would have won, due to there being more Hoshidans students at their new school. They are were both stars on their respective football team, and now that’s forcing them to share. They also both lead a respective club, Xander runs the Equestrian Club, while Ryoma is in charge of the Fencing Club.

Camilla had Hinoka, both very… unique and part of the drama club, however, Hinoka was a total butch while Camilla presented herself as a paragon of femininity.

Leo had Takumi, they were both at the top of their classes, and quickly passing their older siblings in intelligence, not to mention, both very athletic.

Lastly, Elise had Sakura. They were both very sweet girls, and they were the only two who never fought. They even hung out a lot at parks together, much to their families distaste. They are both just too nice for them to not like one another.

Xander remembered the bet he made with Camilla, “I bet when their sixteen, Takumi and Leo will be soul mates!” She proposed randomly a week ago, and while he has two years, he really doesn’t want to lose that money.

Looking at his phone, he realizes that the time is 7:39. His siblings are being silent, and waiting for some sort of response from their brother. Xander sighs and looks at his wrist, expecting nothing more than a blank slate, nothing changing. He was never the luckiest of people.

He freezes.

Quickly, Xander begins to attempt at rubbing it off, thinking it must be a sick trick of Camilla, or he is seeing things. After three minutes of futile scrubbing at the name on his wrist, he gives up. He rationalizes that he must look absolutely stupid, and sinks into his bed, unsure of how to approach the current situation at hand. He figures that he would have been even luckier to have a blank wrist.

How did that name appear?

How did ‘Ryoma Tendo’ appear on his wrist.

This is forcing him to do many things that he doesn’t want.

He will either have to tell his family, making them realize that he gay, or keep a secret from them, and that is the worst thing he believe he could do. Not to mention, Camilla is 15, Leo is 13, and Elise is 12. None of them would be able to handle this situation maturely. Also, he cannot be openly gay at school. That would be scandalous. Not to mention, he would have to tell Ryoma that they are, quite literally, destined to spend the rest of their lives together.

Xander grabs one of his Nohrian Athletic hoodies, and wears it, making sure to hide the inking on his wrist. He doesn't have time to think through a lie or an excuse, he just has to leave his room to prevent them from barging inside and seeing the name on his own wrist. 

He steps out of his room, and all of his siblings look up in anticipation. Xander closes his eyes, thinking of how much his father would despise him if he knew that he was gay. A single tear rolls down Xander’s face. None of his siblings has ever saw this man cry. Their expressions of pure curiosity turn completely to concern, but know to let him be. They walk away from his room.

They never talk about his wrist again.

\---

Fast forward a couple years, and Xander is finally a senior. He has handled his soulmate issue very appropriately, and it will finally end soon. Camilla and Leo both turned 16, and ever since Xander’s situation, they no longer talk of soulmates. He has no idea what is on their wrists, but he presumes nothing, considering the fact that they are all still alone. When he goes to school, he either wears a long sleeved shirt or a Nohrian styled bracelet.

Also, Garon, their father, has passed away of terminal lung cancer, presumably from the constant inhalation of smoke and tobacco. While Xander and his family wore a mask of sadness, they could not be more ecstatic. He was terribly abusive. He is the reason Elise is scared to look grown men in the eyes. They all spit on his grave once everyone had left. Along with his passing. Xander was given rights to the company at the age of 18. This is unheard of, considering how big of a company it is, and that the CEO has no degree in business, and it literally 18. Xander knows better though. He knows that he is most likely more educated than the other CEO’s that he works with. He spent his entire childhood learning how to run a business. College is honestly just been a waste of money, but he is still going for the sake of him being left alone by his fellow business partners. That is how Nohrian Enterprise gained the youngest CEO in their history.

Regardless, he still wasn’t comfortable with his sexuality. Or that Ryoma was his soulmate. They fought nearly every time they saw each other in school, and it did hurt Xander quite a bit. Over the two years, he got attached to Ryoma in a weird way. He definitely did not like the man, but he enjoyed the fighting, but it also hurt him. He even got to the point of admitting that Ryoma is gorgeous, and he thanks the stars that Camilla did not hear the name he moaned one night, when she walked past his room to get to the stairs. 

Everything was so much easier though, knowing he was going to graduate. 

However, tonight was not an easy night. Leo had to go to Takumi’s house for some reason, most likely a class project (Of course they were partners, either the teacher did it for laughs, or no one else wanted them because of how prickly those two can be). This means that once him and Camilla get Leo, chances are, he will be forced to interact with Ryoma. He tries to avoid doing that by all means, and this is not an exception. He is only picking up his brother, right? He won’t even go inside.

Or that is what he thought.

Now, he is inside the Tendo house with two squirming teenage boys, and tension so thick, it could be cut by a knife. This tension, however, is different from any tension that has been with their families previously. Instead of feeling like a fight is going to break loose, it's just… awkward. Xander looks at his brother inquisitively, silently spiting him for making him show up in front of Ryoma, wearing a loose football tank top and joggers. Xander also definitely does not think about how good Ryoma looks in the black shirt he is wearing, with gray sweatpants

Then it hits him.

The Atarots are informed of why they came inside. Leo and Takumi are soulmates.

After sitting in tension, Camilla pipes up, talking about how he now owes her $15. Xander gives a half-heart reply, trying not to panic. This is going to force the families to spend time together. Forcing Xander to spend time with Ryoma. Xander quickly realizes that he must look stupid, and immediately does the thing any normal person would do, with his definitely not soulmate.

He walks over to him, confidently, yet quietly. “Ryoma, I know this will be difficult, but we should start anew, and try to become a family, seeing as the position those two have put us in.” Xander says, trying to maintain a professional attitude, and not check out his counterpart, his siblings are mingling with the others.

Ryoma smiles, and Xander will swear up and down that it is the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen, or at least swear to himself. 

“Of course, Xander. Welcome to the family.” Ryoma says, pulling Xander into a hug, like they didn't hate each other five minutes before this very situation (He knew that Hoshidans were very touchy and comfortable around others). Xander flushes, blood rushes to his face as he stumbles and quickly hugs Ryoma back, hoping to not look completely insane. During the hug, he takes mental note of how their bodies feel against each other. They played football together, Xander definitely knew what he had hidden under his shirt, but damn, did it feel good pressed against him. They pull away, and turn to face their siblings, or at least Xander acts like he is. His thoughts are definitely elsewhere.

“Isn’t it amazing that they found their soulmates?” Ryoma says randomly to Xander after they had pulled away, looking at the two other brothers holding hands lovingly (ignoring that Takumi was being smothered by Camilla's chest), catching him out of his daydreaming.

“Why, uh, yeah it is.” Xander says, giving up trying to act professional.

“It’s a shame. Hinoka and I have never met ours. It’s terrible. Over two years, and no one has said anything. I guess it is okay to live a life alone, and seeing my family happy makes it easier.” Ryoma said, and Xander could hear the twinge of pain that lingered off every word. Xander felt terrible. He was the reason that Ryoma was feeling so pained and alone.

“You’ll probably meet them in college, honestly. That is what happens for most.” Xander says, surprising himself, he never thought he would hold a conversation like this with Ryoma, the man he is destined to love.

Ryoma hums, before speaking up again. “Have you ever met yours?” Ryoma asks, nodding for Xander to follow him to their kitchen. Ryoma offers Xander tea, he declines. The faint chatter of the siblings can be heard in the background. Hinoka and Camilla are talking about the musical and how they thought the other secretly did an amazing job

“I guess I have, but soulmates aren’t my thing.” Xander replies, trying to remain honest, yet not let the other catch on to what he is hiding.

“Really? I mean, it is the universe that decided it. You will always be happier in your life if you spend it with a soulmate.” Ryoma replies, grabbing some tea for the others. Xander is getting slightly flustered, trying not to think about how weird this is for them to be talking about.

“Yeah, it probably is.” Xander says, receiving a quizzical look from his counterpart. Ryoma decides to quit asking about Xander’s soulmate, which is ironic, and brings the tea out for everyone. They all take some and begin to talk about the hilarity of the situation that they have found themselves in.

After about fifteen minutes, Camilla insists they must leave. Before the Astarot’s walk out, Ryoma stops them.

“You know, the big Plegian College football game is this Saturday. You all should come by. We can all watch it together.” Ryoma offers, showing off his gorgeous smile once again. Leo and Takumi roll their eyes at the mention of football, and begin whispering about how they could sneak away from the group and read history books.

“Thank you Ryoma,” Xander says, slightly hissing at Leo to be more respectful. “We would all love to come.” 

“Awesome, see you guys later! It was nice to truly meet you all!” Ryoma says, Hinoka and Sakura eventually say things as well, but they don’t matter to Xander.

Xander also wants this feeling in his stomach to go away. 

\--

As Xander wakes up, and realizes he had a dream with Ryoma, but not a dream full of lust, but instead of a date they went on, he knows he is fucked, because unlike any dream he has had about Ryoma, they didn't fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so idk I typically don't like the sibling dynamic stuff in fe fates bc it feels so unnatural but I had to. idk If this gonna be canon with the original leokumi fic, stained wrists, but who cares. 
> 
> after this, ill do Camilla and hinoka ok
> 
> follow my tumblr @jumin-trash


End file.
